Forever
by Oblivion Rapture
Summary: Ruby Rose holds her dying lover in her arms. Purposely made ambiguous so you can ship Ruby with whoever you want. Yes, even trashy ones.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know why it had to end this way. She didn't know why it had to be her. She didn't know why everything seemed to fade in and out, colors and shapes blending into one another as if they didn't even exist by themselves. And she didn't know why she couldn't have any longer. She stared deep into those silver eyes, infinite pools of sadness and grief, though they both knew this was only the start of those emotions. Her short black hair fell in her face, which I brushed out of her eyes to see a river of tears cascading down her cheeks and falling onto my skin. She held me in her arms, those soft yet strong arms that always seemed to know where I wanted them, how I wanted to be held, how I wanted to hold her. Ten seconds left.

Time passed so slowly to me in that moment, and a soft smile graced my features as I tried to look at her again. I felt tired, so tired to the point that I could barely fight to stay awake. My eyes fluttered to hers again, and I wondered why I couldn't feel the tears as they hit my skin. I tried to raise my hand and brush them away, the droplets of saltwater plaguing her beautiful features with the negativity and oblivion that comes with realization. "I love you…" The words slip so softly from my lips I wonder if they were even said aloud. But she whimpers and buries her face into my chest, and I know she understood them. Eight seconds left.

My arms found their way around her body, each of us holding the other as if it were the only thing that we could do. And, perhaps, it was. A pained sound came from her, muffled into my body as sobs violently racked through her. I wish I could comfort her, tell her everything would be alright as I murmured sweet nothings into her ear like I always did. I wished that I could feel her around me, her warmth, her smile, her presence, her lips, her love. But I couldn't. I wondered why, my memory fading away out of my grip, and even now I don't know exactly what had happened. But there was a part of me missing, reminding me of what it would feel like in eternity. Five seconds left.

Her head raised again, eyes looking at me with a sense of longing and solemnity that could only be felt by losing part of yourself. No, more than part; we were both losing everything we ever had, and anything we ever wanted. Her lips pressed to mine softly before she gave me one last look, a look more knowing and regretful than any I had ever seen. Her forehead pressed to mine, and I registered the feeling somehow, even as all others were numb to me. We both knew what to say.

"Forever"

I never knew I would relive this memory until she joined me here.

"Forever"

I never knew what she would do when I was gone.

"Forever"

I never knew how long my love for her would last.

Forever. One second left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dedicate this chapter to WhiteRose1517.**

* * *

She was gone. Even though I had known it was coming as I saw her dying in my arms, I held onto hope for as long as I could. Even as her eyes closed for the last time, her body falling limp, I had to check her pulse. But it was gone. She was gone. Everything went white.

I woke up three weeks later, back in patch. Part of me hoped that all of the memories flooding my head were a dream; but most of me didn't. Because I knew that I would do it all over again to have those memories, up to the very last moment before I whited out. That was how everyone else found out that I was awake; they heard my crying as hard as I could.

A lot of people were there, surprisingly; my remaining family, my team, team JNPR and CFVY, and a few other people I knew. I'd say they didn't help but, despite generally being bad at socializing, I had made some close friends during my time at Beacon. After a few days, I stopped losing weight. After a few weeks, I was eating two meals a day and I almost weighed as much as I did at Beacon. A few weeks after that and I was getting out of bed every day, talking to my friends (though mostly over scroll, because most had to go back to where they came from), and going outside. A few months after that and I could distract myself from thinking about her. Even now, though, so many years after it happened… I was never the same. I could never get back into hunting without thinking about her, and eventually it became too much and I had to quit. I know it's not what she would have wanted in the end, but it just reminded me of how little I was without her. Instead, I decided to become a weapons designer, something I always had a passion for but never really thought about doing as a job. The job paid pretty well, and I could help with the Grimm problem by making more efficient, cheaper, and more powerful weapons. The highlight of my career was a completely dust free railgun, using high powered electromagnets that could be charged using solar energy.

I was helping. Honestly, it was probably more that I could have done as a huntress, no matter how strong I could have gotten. My weapons dominated the market, cheap enough to make a dozen for every citizen, had no effect on humans besides incapacitating them (The guns used electricity as a basis, which disrupted neurotransmitters in humans; Grimm however only have them in their brains, so they could die from a much weaker voltage), and powerful enough to take out a Nevermore in a single shot.

But, even after everything, I knew there was still something missing. I didn't even know what I believed in anymore, after all I had done. All I had been through. I realized why I felt so empty; I didn't belong in Remnant anymore. Without her, I was nothing… And so, on the 30th year of her passing, I ended it. I rigged a gun to fire a strong enough pulse to shut down my neurological system for a few minutes; long enough for me to die, and dissolve into dust like everyone does. One twitch, and I was dead. Forever.


End file.
